


Love Bites and Banter

by inkbadger



Series: I Just Can't Live Without You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future paladins - Freeform, Honestly just wanted to have an excuse to write this, M/M, Post-Canon, Sarcasm, Sex, definitely sex, klance, soft and gentle, they give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger
Summary: They just can't help but banter during sex- it's who they are.Of course, some days Lance definitely regrets teaching Keith the subtle arts of sarcasm.





	Love Bites and Banter

“I think you’re losing your touch, Kogane.” Lance laughed breathlessly, nails digging into thoroughly toned and plenty scarred shoulders as they toppled backwards, hitching his legs around the darker haired man’s hips and flashing him a cheeky grin. Time had dealt both men a kind hand- Lance had managed to grow out his hair, a sleek mane that was currently escaping the tie it was in.

“As if, McClain.” Keith tossed back, setting a gentle pace between them, hips gently rocking into his partner’s own. His mullet had grown out into more of a shaggy mane of his own, pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck. Lance always would deny that it was the reason he’d grown out his hair as well, citing the lack of hairdressing tools to be found in space.

Lance gasped at the love bite that Keith lavished upon his jaw, scowling at him a moment later at the impish look in his lover’s eye.

“Keith, don’t you _dare_ -“ he began, a strangled moan escaping scarred lips- a blow from a long-clawed Galra soldier several years prior.

Keith smirked, rolling his hips again even as he shuddered in pleasure.

“Sorry, I don’t think I caught that.” He teased.

“You’re such a _dick_.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

Silence, soft whispers and gasps that sound like prayers. They’ve learned to take their time- they’ve left their teenage years behind them, now nearing their late twenties. Appreciation is something that they’ve managed to master.

Well, at least one of them.

Lance wrapped a hand, long fingered and covered in small scars, around Keith’s neck, pulling him down in order to decorate his jaw with similar nips and bruises not unlike those his lover was gifting him.

Their love is based on the foundation of trust, funny as it may seem. Remembering their early days of mistrust, constant bickering, and disconnect with one another and the team often brings smiles and warm laughter to the forefront of their minds, their calloused hands seeking each other out and linking carefully.

“You better fucking- _ah_ \- there.” Lance groaned, arching as Keith managed to hit that one particular spot that never failed to send him into a hazy mess of profanity and lust. “God, Keith, _there_.”

Keith smirked, moving torturously slowly as he pulled his hips back, relishing in the flush that was covering Lance’s bare chest and torso. He admired the view, unable to help himself. Though his love was covered in scars and other such marks from their adventuring, he doted upon each and every one, pressing chaste kisses to each during the small hours of the night and tracing them before slumber took him.

“Keith…” Lance whined, deeply in his throat.

“You’re so impatient.” He rolled his eyes, pressing a long kiss to his lips, nipping at the skin there and enjoying the give and take between them. It was a balancing act- one that they were well familiar with by now.

“And you’re doing that on purpose, old man.” Lance taunted, sprawled out beneath him alluringly, eyes like the sky blown wide with lust and _goddamn_ if that didn’t make Keith want to absolutely fuck Lance until he couldn’t even speak.

“Who are you calling old man?”

He snapped his hips forward, seating himself deeply within the brunette and grinning at the choked cry that managed to escape his throat.

“That- that is cheating.”

“Even your excuses are getting weaker.” He shook his head, tutting.

“I now regret ever teaching you the art of sarcasm.”

“Pidge helped.” Keith pointed out, thrusting forcefully again, pushing Lance back up the bed with a high whine that echoed in the room. “How close?”

“Would be getting there faster if you would just _fuck me_.” Lance growled back, tremors running throughout his shoulders and arms as he clung to Keith like he was the only thing connecting him to the present. He knew he was going to be sore- Lance dug in not unlike a cat- once he latched on, one would not be getting out of it without some form of injury.

“Who’s the old man now?”

He picked up their pace, the force of his thrusts pushing Lance up so that he was pinned against the wall, pillows his only protection as he sank back with a cry. The image was so perfect- wide blown eyes, his hands finally falling back as he lay there, his chest heaving as he let out small cries with each thrust.

Lance came first, as he usually did- his entire body tensed around Keith, cock jerking as his hips snapped up to meet Keith’s next thrust, coming hard and long around him even as he continued to stroke his prostate with a vindictive pleasure.

Call it karmic justice from the last time that Lance had fucked him through two orgasms with hardly any recovery time. He hadn’t been able to walk for a _week_ , and the rest of the team had been nigh unbearable with their lack of sympathy.

Lance panted hard as Keith well and truly picked up the pace, his own control wavering. He was close, so very close-

“Come on, babe.” Lance somehow managed to coo at him- how did he always manage to do that?- and Keith groaned as he came, Lance still clenching around him as he was dragged into a tight hold. They still rocked against one another, overstimulated from the friction and yet unable to quite help themselves.

Lance murmured soft nothings in his ear as he blinked, feeling distinctly out of it as he registered the thin layer of sweat between the two of them. It was the single thing that he still had difficulties putting up with, but Lance seemed to have little care as he rolled them, Keith pulling out and twisting so that they were facing one another.

They stayed that way, watching the other, tracing nonsensical patterns across the other’s skin.

“I love you.”

Keith smiled, warm as he met Lance’s gaze.

“Love you too, idiot.”

“I’ll have you know-“

“-That you were smart enough to figure out that we loved each other first. I know.” Keith interrupted.

Lance leaned forward, pecking the tip of his nose before moving in closer, nuzzling into his neck with a content sigh.

“Yep.” He confirmed, falling still against him.

There were few things that Keith treasured. His team was one- Voltron had brought many changes to them all over the years, but at their core they were all family. Red was another- her mental presence was a solid shoulder to lean on, and she had warmed up to him quite a bit since those first days.

And then there was Lance.

Lance, who he got to cradle in his arms every night, who was his other half and had accepted his half-assed query of “Do you want to get married” with a shriek and a kiss that he was never going to forget.

Yes, Keith had found few things that he treasured. But those that he had he would hold close for the rest of his life.

He fell asleep shortly after the thought, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
